Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. *Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests *Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests *Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests *Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo *Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests *Scenery for free! - for scenery requests *Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request *Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized *Forum:Free frog forums- Including Lanterna! - for frogs from level 1-12 *Forum:Marinus, Dextera and Ludo Frog Requests - for Marinus, Dextera, and Ludo requests. *http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Frog_Giveaways;_From_ej12hero - frog giveaways. Newest giveaway winners UP NOW! CHECK MY PAGE 4 DETAILS. *Sol Train: Free Sols From BlueWater27- for Sol giveaway drawings by BlueWater27 and others. *Promotional Frog Giveaway - lady4jane gives away Geminus *Award Frogs Giveaway Page - If you need a frog for the award you just can't quite breed, let me know *Frogs For Free- Here, you can get frogs for free! *Forum:I have some Pingos for trade!!!- RedSky58 has some Pingos for trade. Only 5 left so hurry! I'm selling them ALL tomorrow the 5th!! ' *Giving Out Random Free Frogs! -shaminstar has a bunch of random frogs and sets! * Weekly Sets may be requested at Weekly Sets Request Forum * If someone adds you on Plus but can't see you to send the frogs: ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving PocketFrogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on ''Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to '''Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your +Plus ID, Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester Comments). ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please note that the format has changed on this page. Please do not change the table properties (width, etc). Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. PLEASE READ: If your typing makes the table's width longer, simply add a hyphen - in the middle of the long word. People will still understand you and we can all read the entire table without having to click edit. :) Also, please, please, don't forget the spacing, because that too makes the table wider. Thank you, and continue to enjoy generosity from all the awesome people here! :P IMPORTANT: Place new requests at the BOTTOM'' of the table.'' Senders: Please fill oldest requests first. This list is cleaned on a regular basis. Attention Senders: Please do not put the date sent in the "Sender's Plus+ ID" section. Put the date in the "Date Sent" section. Also do not leave a date at all until every frog has been sent. Thank you.